Twist of Fate (AU)
by Elaine of Shalott
Summary: An Alternate Universe beginning at Atonement and Continuing immediately after PONR
1. Part 1

To Anyone who has been reading A Scent of Things to Come:  When I went to upload this story I noticed the rule that a story is only allowed to be uploaded in one location on the site.  So I deleted it from the Earth Final Conflict and Sentinel sections.  It is now only able to be found in TV crossovers.

I don't own Earth Final Conflict.  This story is an AU beginning in Atonement when Liam and Renee arrive at the White House to report Sandoval's death and find him there playing chess with Tate who is eating an ice cream cone.  The majority of the story takes place after PONR.  Italics are thoughts

Twist of Fate 

"….Gave me the green light to execute with extreme prejudice, yeah I know it's sweet."  Tate said with a smirk.

"One other thing I have in my position two disks one is the mothership's command log, the complete digital record of atrocities against humanity.  I have another disk, don't bother asking how I acquired it.  That one has a complete list of Resistance and ANA agents undercover.  If anything happens to me, both disks will be made public.  It gives everyone a little extra incentive to make sure I stay alive."

"They are setting up in the White House Situation Room for the hearing.  They'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Good, Checkmate."  Sandoval said matter-of-factly as he rose and exited the room.

**Subterranean Chamber, (PONR)**

"It's in the hands of Destiny now." Liam said.  _Sometimes I wish I could have had a normal childhood.  At least now the other children, human and atavus will have that chance._

**The home of Ronald Sandoval**

Ronald Sandoval sat in an armchair watching the news about the strange lights that had appeared and reflected on his life since testifying before the ANA.  It seemed little had changed.  The Taelon's had continued their work using other protectors while the ANA had fought them.  They had disappeared for a few weeks but now it seemed they were back.  _Retirement is boring.  I need to get busy and… _

"Secure portal activation."

_That portal's coordinates were supposed to be secret.  The room should have locked down upon activation, but best to play it safe_, he thought grabbing a weapon and proceeding cautiously towards the basement.  

He hit the access code on the room with a thirty-second delay allowing him to gain partial cover.  When no one exited the room Sandoval entered the room weapon first prepared to fire at the slightest provocation.  What he saw almost made him drop his weapon in shock.

In the center of the room stood a small boy, about 4 or 5 years old.  The child was covered head to toe in grime and soot, wearing only a smile.  "My name is Liam," he announced proudly.


	2. Part 2

Sandoval quickly put in a call to his private physician Dr. Murran.  While he awaited his arrival from the public portal station a mile away he carried the child upstairs cleaned him up and wrapped him in a towel.  Despite repeated attempts he couldn't get the child to tell him anything except his first name.  He absently noticed the news that continued to play in the background,  "breaking news just in.  Our sources report that the President and the ANA have received a communication originating on mothership from an unknown group of aliens…"  

A buzz from the gate interrupted his thoughts.  Sandoval walked over to a screen and called up the images from his security cameras.  One man who he instantly recognized as Dr. Murran was at the gate.  Rotating through the cameras revealed that no one else was anywhere near the wall surrounding his home.  Sandoval activated the gate to let the doctor into the courtyard and hurried down the stairs to meet the doctor at the door to the house.  

Sandoval gave the doctor a brief explanation changing only the location of the child's appearance from the secret portal to the front gate.  He trusted his doctor to an extent but, he didn't trust anyone that much.  The doctor took Liam into the room Sandoval had had equipped with extensive medical equipment and gave him a thorough examination.  

Sandoval paced in the hallway while behind him the news announced that the Atavus who had been Da'an and Vorjack was the leader of his people.  He expressed regret that Major Kincaid's body had apparently been completely consumed by the massive energies that filled the subterranean chamber before the Atavii had been automatically portaled out to the Mothership by Ma'el's systems.  He had announced that while physically integrated, mental integration of the two species would take some time.  So they were departing on the mothership and would request permission to return sometime in the future, but Sandoval paid little heed to this momentous news, as he was preoccupied with the strange events in his own life.  _Who is this child?  How did he get here?  Who knows about my secret portal?_  After what seemed to Sandoval to be an eternity but was in reality less than an hour Dr. Murran brought Liam out and took Sandoval aside.

"Aside from a few minor abrasions he seems to be perfectly healthy.  Standard procedure when dealing with an unknown child is to run his DNA so his parents can be notified."

"I am aware of that," Sandoval said curtly.

"His DNA was not on record so I ran a DNA analysis to identify any close relatives, be they parents, siblings or even an aunt or uncle.  There were some anomalies but, well see for yourself, matches are in blue," he said showing a small display screen.  

The display was divided in half.  In each half there were 23 rows with two chromosomes displayed on each.  In every row one chromosome on each side flashed blue.  The left side was marked Liam, last name unknown.  The right side displayed the name Ronald Sandoval.

Sandoval looked from the screen to the small child still draped in an enormous bath sheet staring up at him with huge green eyes.  The concept was simple biology but his mind still had trouble grasping it.  "My son," he finally whispered.  
  



	3. Part 3

**Three months later**

"Miss Palmer, to what do I owe this dubious pleasure."  Sandoval asked the blonde woman as he let her into his home.

"Sandoval just because the Taelons are gone doesn't mean that we are going to ignore the fact that a person with your history has had a major change in his spending habits.  We're not foolish enough to let you take over some country just because we were too complacent to investigate."  She said as Sandoval led her through the house towards the walled garden in back.

She stopped in shock as a small figure came running forward and flung himself at Sandoval crying, "Daddy, look," and holding out a frog in his hand.

"Let's take it back out to the garden, Liam."  Upon receiving a nod from his son he added.  "Say hello to Miss Palmer, Liam."

The boy looked up shyly and said "Hello," waving at her.  She absently noted the presence of a small red mark on the palm of his hand.

In a daze Renee followed the pair into the garden and sat next to Sandoval while Liam scampered off to play.

"I see you're not going to leave without an explanation so I'll tell you," he said with a sigh.  "He was left on my doorstep a few months ago.  I already knew I had a son.  An anonymous blood donation when I was sick told me that, but I had been unable to locate him.  Of course, I've been spending more money.  I need to provide for him.  I also need to be assured that he will be safe from the many enemies I have accumulated over the years."

_It is impossible that this is him but it seems like the only explanation_, she thought, remembering a time when the man she knew as Liam Kincaid declared that Sandoval was his father.  "No one is going to believe me do you mind," she asked gesturing with a global set to record video.  _I need something if I am going to confirm this and I doubt Sandoval will let me take a DNA sample_.

"Only for a minute."  Sandoval replied sternly.

Soon Liam came running back to his father and climbed onto his lap, pulling his head down to whisper in his father's ear.

Suddenly feeling like an intruder Renee deactivated the recording and rose to leave saying, "I really should get going.  Liam, it was nice to meet you.  Sandoval you have a very special son here and you had better always remember that.  I'll see myself out."

As she walked away Liam said "Bye, Renee."

Renee froze then she hurried outside.  Once she was out of sight of the security cameras on the wall surrounding Sandoval's home she wiped away her tears and pulled out her global.  "Augur, Street meet me at the lair.  You won't believe this, but you have to see it."

Inside Sandoval looked at his son and asked.  "What was that about?  Why did you call her Renee?  I didn't tell you her first name."

"It felt right," was the only reply.

"It's going to be one of those conversations is it?"  Sandoval said making a face."  Liam giggled and Sandoval swept his son into an embrace amazed but grateful for the twist of fate that brought him this mysterious but much loved child.

The end (for now).


End file.
